


Silent Love confessions

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Deaf Reader, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is shy, Sign Language, loki uses they/ them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: Loki says something they didn’t mean for you to hear.“I think I have seen this movie before” the trickster said but you didn’t seem to hear them. “I think your hearing aids aren’t working.” they stated. Loki knew talking to you now was pointless but on the other hand you couldn’t hear anything at all….
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader, loki x deaf! Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Silent Love confessions

**Author's Note:**

> After 3 weeks of doing nothing and stressing myself over school I have finally managed to find some time for writing YAY!!! I’m learning sign language and thought it would be great if Loki knew it too. 
> 
> When someone uses sight language in the story the sentences will be written in cursive.

It was no secret that Loki cared for you. Deeply cared for you. Everyone could see it. You two spent so much time together it was rare to see you without the trickster around. You read books together, watched movies together, cooked together. You were inseparable. If anyone told you that an ancient god was going to be your friend soon, you would laugh in their face. But here you were, sitting on the enormous couch in the avengers' tower trying to find a good movie for your and Loki’s movie night. 

You were browsing through your friend’s watch list on Netflix when suddenly a paper ball hit your head. Looking up you met with your Loki’s green eyes and a playful smirk on the god’s face. 

“What?” you asked annoyed. Every time they wanted you to pay attention, they would throw stuff at you. Most of the time said stuff were paper balls with notes written on it. 

_“I asked what takeout we should order”_ they signed. 

_“I’m craving sushi”_ you answered, _“But only if you’re paying, mischief.”_

_“Sushi it is”_ the trickster winked at you and dialed the number of your favourite restaurant to order the food. 

You chose a movie and adjusted your hearing aids. If you were alone, you wouldn’t bother to have them on and probably only put the subtitles on, but you didn’t want to miss Loki’s hilarious comments about the movie. The god did them every time you watched something together. And it never failed to make you laugh. At first you were very cautious about your laugh because you always feared you were too loud, but Loki has reassured you multiple times that they didn’t mind that at all. That was the best thing about Loki. They accepted you as you were and always treated you as equal. The god even asked you to teach them the sign language saying they thought it would make you more comfortable since you’ve been complaining about your hearing aids malfunctioning all the time. It has taken some time, but you have become best of friends. 

Another paper ball hit your face. You looked up at Loki in annoyance and the god motioned you to open it. 

_It will be here in 30 minutes._

\------------------------------------------------- 

Loki sat down and gave you the bowl of popcorn they have made. 

“I think I have seen this movie before” the trickster said but you didn’t seem to hear them. “I think your hearing aids aren’t working.” they stated. Loki knew talking to you now was pointless but on the other hand you couldn’t hear anything at all…. 

“You know,” Loki leaned further into the cushions so you couldn’t see their lips moving. The god was nervous. Why were they nervous? It’s not like anything could happen. Closing their eyes, Loki took a deep breath. “I like you.” the trickster anxiously waited for the answer that never came. “I adore you even. You have the cutest laugh, and your eyes shine so bright when you’re happy.” It was so good to finally be able to say that! “I really want to ask you out on a date, but you deserve so much more than me.” 

And so, Loki has spent the next half an hour whispering sweet nothings into the air. They would probably continue doing so for the rest of the movie if it wasn’t for the delivery guy who rudely interrupted Loki’s monologue. 

The god poked your shoulder _“The food’s here”_ They stood up and went to get it. 

In the meantime, you went to the kitchen and got the plates for you and Loki. You felt like something was wrong. It was too quiet. You smacked your forehead when you realized you didn’t turn the volume up. You could hear Loki closing the door and walking into the kitchen. As the god put the takeout on the table you hoped on the counter to get two glasses, which of course had to be on the highest shelf. 

“You look cute when you do that.” you heard your friend and your body stiffened. This comment made you flustered and you had no idea how to respond. You took the glasses in your shaky hands and hopped off the counter. Then you opened the fridge and found some apple juice. As you were pouring it in Loki made another comment. “You are truly beautiful, darling.” you felt your face getting warmer. Why were they saying stuff like that? Could Loki like you more than a friend? Or were they just teasing you. Your hands shook again and spilled some juice on the floor. You cursed under your nose and heard Loki laugh. You quickly cleaned up the mess and turned around only to see your friend watching you with heart eyes. 

“What?” you asked confused. The god just chuckled and opened the takeout boxes to put them on the plates. You took the glasses and passed Loki as they were walking to the trash can. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” they said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The sound of the breaking glass echoed through the kitchen. Kneeling you tried to pick up the bigger pieces and didn’t even notice when your finger started bleeding. Loki was by your side with a speed of light. 

“Are you okay?” the god panicked when they noticed the blood and in a snap of their fingers the mess was gone. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” you reassured them. Loki’s body stiffened and their face was burning. You could hear them. 

“A-are you sure?” they mumbled, gently taking your hand in theirs and examinated the cut. “I will get a band aid. It doesn’t look good.” 

The trickster left the room quicker than Thor could eat an entire pack of pop tarts. Opening the bottom shelf in the bathroom they found the first aid kit. Seeing their reflection in the mirror the god hesitated. Should they go back and pretend like they didn’t just confess their love? Would you give them the talk about how you love them but only as a friend? Not that Loki was ungrateful or didn’t want your friendship. The god would always be your friend even if it hurt them. 

When Loki came back you were already sitting at the table, your finger bandaged. 

“I found some band aids in the box over there,” you pointed at the now empty package. “But thank you.” 

The god fiddled with the kit, not knowing what to do next. “Listen,” They threw it on the chair and put their hands deep into their pockets. “What I said earlier, it’s-” 

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” you held your hand up to silence them. Loki wanted the earth to swallow them whole. “What you said, it’s something-” 

“It’s something that I should have never said. Let us just forget about it.” they whispered and gave you a sad smile. Their eyes watered and the appetite they had before disappeared into thin air. 

“I’m not sure that’s possible.” 

“I am truly sorry. I didn’t want to make things awkward between us.” they said and stormed out of the room. 

You took a piece of paper, wrote what you wanted to say and made a ball. Loki was way faster than you but you somehow managed to catch up. It was probably the adrenaline which was still running through your veins after Loki’s confession. You threw the ball at their face. They caught it before it could hit them, looking at you with sad eyes. 

_“Just read it”_ you signed. 

Loki did as you told them and slowly unfolded the paper. They looked up at you and then at the words written on it. Instead of fear and sadness their eyes were filled with hope and adoration. 

“Do you mean it?” they asked, wanting to make sure it wasn’t an illusion they cast to deal with their pain. 

_“I do, Loki. I love you too.”_


End file.
